Западные Чумные земли
(36.800) (3.200) |уровень = 51-58 |местоположение = Северный Лордерон |популяция = 40.000 |управление = Диктатура |правитель = Кел'Тузад, Повелитель Чумных земель |столица = Андорал (8.000) |крупные = Дольный Очаг (3.000), Каэр Дарроу (875) |принадлежность = Плеть }} Западные Чумные земли расположены в северном Лордероне, между Тирисфальскими лесами на западе, Восточными Чумными землями на востоке, и Альтеракскими горами на юге. Эти земли наполнены серым туманом, звери в них поражены чумой, что и является причиной их злости и нападения на тех, кто приблизится к ним слишком близко. В здешних местах обитает бесчисленное количество нежити, населяющей руины Андорала, четыре поля с котлами чумы и кладбище на Холме Печали. Также заметно присутствие Алого Ордена в городе Дольный Очаг и вокруг него, в то время как Альянс обосновался в небольшом Лагере Промозглого Ветра на юге. Как и земли к востоку, Западные Чумные земли когда-то были прекрасными и плодородными, теперь же они мрачны и зачумлены. Нежить блуждает по этим землям и населяет заброшенные поля и города. Место с самой высокой концентрацией нежити Андорал, под которым находится школа Некромантии. Алый Орден атакует Плеть из другого города Дольный Очаг. Единственное место, сохранившее исконную красоту Гробница Утера, памятник в честь павшего Утера СветоносногоWorld of Warcraft The Roleplaying Game, стр. 21. История thumb|200px|Руины Андорала. Место, которое теперь называют Западными Чумными землями, когда-то было прекрасным лесным угодьем, растянувшимся от Столицы Лордерона на западе до леса Дарроумир на востоке. Дольный Очаг считался административным центром этой территории, в то время как Андорал центром распространения пшеницы во всём северном Лордероне. Понимая, что через пшеницу получится быстро распространить чуму Плети, экспортируемую из Андорала, некромант Кел'Тузад и подчиненный ему Культ Проклятых заразили её Чумой и поставили на четырёх полях крупнейших фермерских хозяйств этой территории огромные чумные котлы. После падения Лордерона угодья и леса стали умирать. Деревья приобрели коричневый оттенок и жуткие чумные наросты. Алый Орден попытался сохранить то немногое, что осталось от этих земель, заняв крепость Марденхольд в Дольном Очаге в качестве основной базы. Серебряный Рассвет основал лагерь рядом с кладбищем Холма Печали, помогая Отрекшимся в постройке бастиона на восточной границе Тирисфальских лесов и посылает бойцов Орды на битву с Плетью. Хотя именно в Западных Чумных землях зародилась чума Лордерона, эти земли находятся в гораздо лучшем состоянии, чем Восточные Чумные земли. Ясно то, что земля старается противостоять Чуме теми немногими силами, которые у неё остались. Как добраться Есть несколько способов добраться сюда пешком или на верховом животном: * Из Тирисфальских лесов: Следуйте по главной дороге из Подгорода на восток, пройдя через бастион. Хотя в бастионе и находятся НИП Серебряного Рассвета это лагерь Орды. Поэтому, представителям Альянса, лучше держаться основной дороги, минуя лагерь. * Из Внутренних земель: Между Заоблачными Пиками и сторожкой Кель'Данил есть тропа, известная как Чумная лощина. Она проходит через горы и выходит к озеру Дарроумир, неподалеку от врат Каэр Дарроу. Игрокам Орды следует быть осторожным, так как Заоблачные Пики это населённый пункт Альянса и высшие эльфы сторожки Кель'Данил враждебно настроены к Орде. Однако, если ваш персонаж высокого уровня, то они не должны представлять для вас большой опасности. * Из Альтеракских гор: Основная дорога, ведущая на север из Предгорья Хилсбрада и проходящая западнее мельницы Таррен, разделяется в Альтеракских горах: западная ведёт в руины Альтерака, а восточная в Странбрад. Идите по дороге на Странбрад и следуйте по ней дальше, на север. *Альтернативный путь заключается в том, чтобы следовать по реке от Южнобережья до озера Дарроумир. География В Западных Чумных Землях находится подземелье Некроситет. Карты и подрегионы thumb|left|450px|Карта Западных Чумных земель. thumb|200px|Гробница Утера * Топографическая карта Западных Чумных земель. Подземелья World of Warcraft: Cataclysm thumb|300px|right В новом дополнении World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, Западные Чумные земли будут свободны от влиания Короля Лича, а порча, терзавшая этот край, окончательно исчезнет. Возможно, что зону переименуют для соответствовия с ее состоянием. Дольный Очаг и Крепость Марденхольд были захвасены Тирионом Фордрингом и Серебряным Авангардом.Cataclysm Lore Details - World of Raids Forums Новый уровень зоны будет 40-45. http://blue.mmo-champion.com/t/25968836776/current-zone-status/ Затронутые местаFrejya’s (MVP) Cataclysm Compilation: * Бастион – перестроен в архитектурном стиле Отрекшихся. * Лагерь Промозглого Ветра – здание в нем теперь отстроено. * Склеп – опустел. * Слезы Далсона – переименованы в Dalson's Farm ; охраняются Кругом Кенариярядом расположен нейтральный квестовый хаб под названием The Mender's Stead . * Поле Джанис – захвачено Альянсом. * Лесопилка Северного Кряжа – теперь под контролем Серебряного Авангарда, квестовый хаб. * Руины Андорала – захвачены Альянсом на северо-западе - часть зданий на входе отстроена. На северо-востоке захвачены Ордой и перестроены в архитектурном стиле Отрекшихся. В во время Битвы за Андорал Отрекшиеся успешно захватили все руины. * Холм Печали – захвачен и отстроен, полон Withdrawn Spirit . * Гробница Утера – на тропе, ведущей к гробнице, были высажены декоративные деревья. * Грот Слeз – к югу от пещеры появилась новая подзона под названием Malicia's Outpost , полная сподвижников Сумеречного Молота; сама пещера наполнена Unholy Corpuscle , монстрами-слизняками. * Удел Страданий – пуст, частично восстановлен. * Прочее - много мест, ранее принадлежавших Алому Ордену вокруг Дольного Очага, теперь заполнены Redpine Gnolls; судя по всему, Алый Орден отсутствует в локации; the Western Plaguelands are largely lush now, with the few undead areas left those of Gahrron's Withering, the Weeping Cave, and the Ruins of Andorhal; new sound files have been included for the zone * Новый спутник охотников – Bullmastiff (возможно, только для Орды) Транспортные центры Воздушные перелеты из Лагеря Промозглого Ветра * Стальгорн * Южнобережье, Предгорья Хилсбрада * Заоблачные Пики, Внутренние земли * Часовня Последней Надежды, Восточные Чумные земли Воздушные перелеты с реки Тондрорил * Часовня Последней Надежды, Восточные Чумные земли * Стальгорн, Дун Морог * Лагерь Промозглого Ветра * Заоблачные Пики, Внутренние земли * Подгород, Тирисфальские леса * Деревня Сломанного Клыка, Внутренние земли * Бастион, Тирисфальские леса World of Warcraft: Cataсlysm thumb|200px|Карта Западных Чумных земель в дополнении Cataclysm (на англ.) В дополнении World of Warcraft: Cataclysm Западные Чумные земли освободятся от влияния Плети, и чума будет практически снята. В частности, Андорал будет разделен между Альянсом, Орда и Плетью; четыре чумных поля, равно как и Холм Печали, будут очищены и восстановлены Серебряным Рассветом. Единственным местом, по-прежнему принадлежащим Плети, останется Каэр Дарроу и Некроситет под ним. Файл:Слезы Далсона - Cataclysm.jpg|Слезы Далсона Файл:Западный Андорал - Cataclysm.jpg|Западная часть Андорала, захваченная Альянсом. Файл:Холм Печали - Cataclysm.jpg|Холм Печали Файл:Дольный Очаг - Cataclysm.jpg|Дольный Очаг Прилежащие регионы Важные персонажи thumb|200px|Руины Каэр Дарроу В Западных Чумных землях есть несколько важных персонажей. В лагере Промозглого Ветра ищет помощь в борьбе с Плетью. В Каэр Дарроу пытается избавить Некроситет от населяющего его зла. В Андорале бронзовый дракон , или Хроми, посылает искателей приключений на поиски временных аномалий. Задания Ресурсы thumb|200px|Крепость Марденхольд * Травы ** ** ** ** ** * Руда ** Серебряная жила ** Залежи железа ** Золотая жила ** Мифриловые залежи ** Залежи истинного серебра ** Малая ториевая жила ** Богатая ториевая жила Дикие существа thumb|200px|Пустошь Гаррона * Болотные твари * Волки * Гиены * Медведи * Пауки * Слизь * Стервятники Примечания Внешние ссылки en:Western Plaguelands fr:Maleterres de l'Ouest Категория:Восточные Королевства Категория:Западные Чумные земли Категория:Леса